


Day By Day

by sincerelyhwang



Series: sincerelyhwang's not-quite-drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Open ending kinda, but it's heavily hinted what kind of ending there is, it's not actually binsung cause they aren't together yet, mentioned minchan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyhwang/pseuds/sincerelyhwang
Summary: Changbin muses over a cup of hot chocolate and some takeaway tteokbokki.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: sincerelyhwang's not-quite-drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189169
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Day By Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just binsung cozying up and chilling in their studio. Unbetaed for now cause I accidentally took a four hour nap and when I finally emerged my beta had gone to sleep.
> 
> Edit: beta-ing done
> 
> Inspired by Loona's [ Fall Again ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cdz7Qcogv7s) (stan Loona btw)
> 
> I tried to channel the vibes I got from it so I was honestly feeling winter or something but apparently it's supposed to be a fall song and missing your lover or whatever so oops.
> 
> Either ways the only season I have down here is monsoon season so I can't relate, I wanted this fic to feel warm but idk feeling kinda cold cause of all the rain and my floor tiles are ceramic so my feet are freezing.

The sound of a clicking mouse fills the otherwise muted room, its sole occupant facing the monitor with fierce concentration.

Changbin lets out a small hum of satisfaction as he finally saves the file he was working on and rolls his shoulders back to work out the kinks he’s amassed after hunched in his chair for the past two hours. He glances at the clock in the small room, noting that it’s already slightly past twelve in the morning and sighs.

Chan had left five hours ago, a late dinner and date with Minho on the horizon. They were due one for a while now, especially after Chan spent nearly three whole days in the studio the previous week, only going back to take a shower and spending his nights on the studio’s sofa.

He marvels at how Chan had managed to snag Minho, who not only dropped by occasionally to make sure Chan wasn’t passed out and was eating, but also never really kicked up a fuss about how Chan dedicated more time to music than to him.

“It’s simple,” Minho had told him once when he asked. “Music will always be Chan’s priority and I understand that because dancing is mine. We agreed on that when we first decided to start dating so we just support each other in our own ways and pursue our goals together.”

“It’s all in the mutual understanding and respect.” he grinned saucily, but Changbin could see his eyes soften and knew that the elder was thinking of Chan.

He’s interrupted from his thoughts when the door to the room opens, the last member of their group’s self-producing trio stepping in with two small bags in his left hand.

Jisung gives him a small smile as he makes his way to the table Changbin’s seated at, slipping the phone in his right hand into his jeans pocket and lifting the bags to place them gently on the table. He carefully pulls out his own cup from one of the bags before doing the same to Changbin’s and handing it over.

Changbin returns the smile and accepts the paper takeaway cup as Jisung starts chattering about his midnight refreshments run to the nearby Starbucks. He gingerly pries the lid off and lets out a small noise of delight at the beverage.

“And I know you told me to surprise you, but I decided to keep it simple and get you some hot chocolate since it’s pretty cold outside.”

Jisung’s grinning as he watches Changbin blow feverishly on the surface of his hot chocolate, before taking out a small styrofoam container from the other bag. He removes the lid, pulls out a couple of long thin sticks from seemingly nowhere and sticks them into the container. The container is then placed into Changbin’s hands after he sets down his cup.

He can’t help but smile back up at Jisung fondly when he sees the tteokbokki, a rush of fondness coursing through his veins as Jisung flops down onto the empty chair next to him. “Thanks,” he says gruffly, reaching over to ruffle Jisung’s hair as a gesture of affection. “You didn’t have to.”

“No big,” Jisung beams back, grabbing his own cup of coffee and curling back up into his chair. “I saw them and thought of you, I know they’re your favourite.”

Changbin’s heart absolutely does not do a small skip as Jisung ducks his head down shyly at the admission.

Here’s the thing: Changbin likes Jisung; has for a while now.

Jisung’s been around when Changbin first joined the company, and proved to be a permanent fixture in his career and life especially when they were confirmed to debut in the same group. He hadn’t been easy to get along with (Hyunjin could attest to that) but as time passed, he mellowed down and started to gain some quiet confidence from the many thoughts he held in his head. Changbin wasn’t afraid to call him a sworn brother after all they had been through.

But then he caught himself thinking not so platonic thoughts, and wondered if sworn brother was the right label for them. Or the label he wanted for them.

It hadn’t bothered him too much - he just took it in his stride and went on with his life. He’s now hyper aware of the younger’s presence wherever he goes, but for the most part nothing terrible happens and Changbin just carries on like he normally does.

Sometimes he thinks there’s more there, but he’s afraid to pry.

He thinks there’s something every time Jisung gives him that extra piece of meat during dinner, or when Jisung accompanies in the studio even though he’s yawning his head off and has finished his recordings for the day, or when he crawls into Changbin’s bed to watch _Princess Mononoke_.

He thinks there’s something in all of those moments.

But then he turns around and sees Jisung sharing a bowl of ice cream with Minho, sees Jisung cheering Jeongin on for his recordings, sees Jisung curled up with Hyunjin in the latter’s bed as they binge watch the latest drama series Hyunjin’s hooked on.

And maybe he’s just being friendly.

Maybe he’s just looking into it all a bit too much.

The others have tried telling him to just go for it, or at least just ask Jisung out on a date. Hyunjin insisted that the feeling is mutual and his credibility came in the form of being Jisung's self-proclaimed best friend, while Seungmin had taken a different approach.

"When have you guys last hung out alone as just friends and not coworkers?" Seungmin had questioned after Changbin rejected the idea of a confession.

It has never been more than exactly that. But Changbin doesn't need more.

"I'm okay with it though."

And he truly was.

Even if he was trapped between this weird limbo of being friends and feeling something more, he didn't mind. Because he was comfortable either way, and wanting to take things to the next level wasn't on his list of immediate things to do.

Changbin's always been one to listen and think things through before making his decisions, and he had decided that there was currently no need for more.

He reminisces upon these thoughts and affirms to himself that he's made the right call all those months back.

Then he feels a small weight on his shoulder.

He looks down and is met with the sight of the top of Jisung’s head.

For a moment Changbin thinks Jisung has fallen asleep, but a quick glance tells him Jisung’s still awake, just staring into the distance as his thoughts run deep and unspoken.

“You all right?”

“Yeah,” Jisung murmurs, his eyes remaining unfocused as he speaks. “Just kinda tired from today. Also my hands are really cold from outside.”

Changbin’s eyes fall to Jisung’s hands, both wrapped around the circumference of the cup to try and draw some warmth.

“Want some tteokbokki?” he offers.

Jisung shakes his head in reply, his hands bringing his coffee up to his mouth to take another sip.

Changbin wordlessly finishes his tteokbokki, the only sounds in the room being his chewing noises and the small sips from Jisung drinking his coffee. For anyone else it would’ve been awkward and uncomfortable, but it’s Changbin and Jisung, who’re used to each others’ quietness.

He places the empty container back onto the table, and Jisung whines at the sudden movement as his head is jostled from its resting spot. “My hands are still cold.” He mumbles petulantly as Changbin picks up his cup of hot chocolate.

As he settles back into his chair, Changbin uses his free hand to pull Jisung’s head back down to his shoulder. He takes a small gulp of his now lukewarm chocolate, but his mind keeps going back to Jisung’s whines about his cold hands. A small glance confirms that the younger has abandoned his coffee cup, using his armpits to try and warm his hands instead.

Without letting himself think further, Changbin slowly reaches out to place his cup back on the table. He then gently pulls Jisung’s cold hands out from between his armpits and wraps his own warmer ones over them.

Jisung lets out a small squeak of surprise at the action, but doesn’t resist. He instead leans in further into Changbin and keeps his hands where they are, making himself as comfortable as possible.

Once again Changbin's heart floats a little with a feeling of hope, one that he's learned to associate with these little moments of intimacy shared with Jisung.

Maybe he’ll ask Jisung out on that date tomorrow. Maybe they’ll just stay in and binge one of Jisung’s many studio Ghibli movies from his DVD collection.

But right now, with Jisung snuggled into his side and head resting on his shoulder, this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say this is something new but this is merely just softer and more muted than my hyunho grinch fic, it's still new because I honestly don't ship binsung but when I first heard the song my mind was immediately like "au where binsung are cozying it up in their studio" so here we are
> 
> You can find me on twitter [ here ](https://twitter.com/sincerelyhwang?s=20)


End file.
